


imagination is a dangerous thing

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes to start Tony’s imagination whirring is Clint mentioning a memorable trip to the beach back when he and Natasha were involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagination is a dangerous thing

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'beach' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

All it takes to start Tony’s imagination whirring is Clint mentioning a memorable trip to the beach back when he and Natasha were involved. (Which, frankly, Tony is a little apprehensive of asking about, because Natasha is terrifying. Clint already has the respect of all the men in the precinct for even daring to go there.)

And Tony’s done beach sex, and it’s not the most pleasant thing - sand gets absolutely everywhere, in places you definitely don’t want it in - but as soon as the words are out of Clint’s mouth, he’s imagining Steve on the beach, in tiny shorts and no shirt and wet--

“Tony?”

“Huh?” Tony snaps out of his trance with a jerk. He can hear Natasha snicker behind him. “What?

Steve gives him a strange look. “You look really flushed. Is something wrong?”

“Uh, no,” Tony mumbles. “It’s. It’s fine.” He glares at Clint, who’s grinning at him manically. Tony suspects that this was his plan all along, and narrows his eyes at him, but Clint just keeps grinning and waggles his eyebrows.


End file.
